Uh, Some Quality Time?
by le error
Summary: Wally and Barry get trapped inside an elevator. Too bad he never mentioned he was claustrophobic. Wally has to calm his mentor down before he hurts himself. No Warnings, some fluff and a funny blonde joke.


It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Wally had looked up to Barry in every possible way. He would go to Barry about issues at school, home or just casual visits whenever he needed some R&R. He was more than an uncle, he was a friend, and hero. He remembered the time when he practically begged Barry to tag along and be his sidekick, Kid Flash. Barry instantly turned it down rather harshly but it was all because he cared too much. He couldn't bare to see Wally hurt. Now they were bonded into a fatherly son relationship but also of respect. Which was the key to their relationship, to trust one another and respecting their decisions. Of course Wally would find some rebuttal but then again he would trust Barry with his life.

Today was Barry's birthday and Wally practically vibrating in excitement for what he had planned. From what Aunt Iris had told him, Barry was having a less than pleasant week. Juggling civilian and super hero work would do that to the best of people. Plus Barry wasn't the one to trouble people with his own issues, especially Wally. Barry had called Wally for his help with Captain Cold, he was there in a second naturally.

"Flash! I'm here!" KF shouted, his eyes tracing the red blur that stretched across a gigantic iceberg. Once Flash had heard his partner he made a bee line towards him and stopped.

"Good, I'm sorry for pulling you out just after school like this-"

"Don't worry about it, already finished my homework!" KF replied with a huge grin. Flash chuckled lightly then went straight into 'serious mood', as Wally called it. Barry seemed emotionally and physically drained which was rare for Wally to see in his mentor. Once they've did a speed talk through the situation and plan, Wally knew Barry was in serious need of a vacation. It took them longer than expected to handle Captain Cold but in the end they came out on top, like usual. After KF did a few loser signs towards the criminal, he and Barry left but not without a concern heart to heart talk. But of course, Barry completely brushed off as it was nothing and quickly changed the subject to food.

Damn..it always worked too...

Iris told Wally to bring Barry straight home once he was finished with work at the Police station. Barry usually stayed over time by free will (who in their right mind does that) to catch up on...well whatever kind of work he did. Wally already knew what Iris was planning even though she wouldn't tell him just yet. What? He had a big mouth, did he mention he was vibrating? Wally liked visiting Barry at his work, the people there were more or less friendly but he enjoyed the stories and scenery. He took the elevator up to the forensics floor even though the piece of junk was less than reliable. It was faster and that's all Wally needed to know. He reached the floor, the elevator making a small _bing_ and opened the doors. The place looked a little dead with the expect of two loud woman walking down the corridors. Wally already knew where the labs were. Just as he was about to enter, Wally bumped into a taller figure making him nearly fall backwards into the hall again.

"Wally?" it as Barry.

Wally rubbed his nose with a frown, "You're like a rock" he said.

"Sorry, kiddo, didn't know where I was going. What are you doing here?" Barry asked.

"Duh, today's your birthday!" Wally watched Barry's expression with amusement, "You totally forgot didn'tcha?"

"I've been very busy" Barry admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Like always, but today should be a day off-" Barry sighed and shifted his eyes to the right making Wally laugh.

"C'mon, are you almost today in this snoozesville? I'm starving and I bet you are too. Iris got you that chocolate strawberry cake you like" Wally whispered Barry's final weakness with a large grin.

"Why do you do that" Barry trapped Wally's neck into his arm, bringing him closer, "You know I can't resist that" he ruffled his nephew's hair playfully as he tried to break free from his grip. Wally ducked underneath him and grabbed his arm.

"Cooomme ooon"

"Alright, yeah I'm coming, just let me get some things from the desk"

"I'll meet you by the stairs-"

"Uh- they're closed off" Barry uttered solemnly.

"Oh! Okay, guess the elevator again" Wally spirited towards the doors again, pressing the arrow down for the machine's attention. Barry had a few files tucked underneath his arm, walking uncharacteristically slow towards Wally.

"Okay?" Wally asked his uncle, Barry just nodded and sighed.

As they waited, impatiently, for the elevator to open the lights suddenly flickered from the floor. The two speedster's head shot up, staring at the lights dimming then brightening again and again.

"Why can't we just take the stairs?" Wally asked.

"Cleaning...someone spilled some chemicals..." Barry explained bluntly, his eyes were wide as they continued to stare up at the lights.

"Was this happening all day, or just a sudden thing?"

"All day.."

They stood in silence both wondering if taking the elevator was a good idea.

"Maybe we should wait.." Barry said to Wally.

"Naaaah, it'll be cool" he brushed off the odd tone in Barry- was he scared? His thoughts were moved aside once the elevator finally _bing_-ed and opened the doors. Wally hopped inside waiting for Barry to follow and also noticing his nervousness.

"You okay?" Wally asked again.

"Yeah..yeah I'm fine...so...how's school?"

"Meh! Can't complain- only got 4 more months till break!" Wally punched the air in enthusiasm his mentor only gave a very quiet 'mmph'. Barry had began tapping his foot at a wild pace, his eyes closed in slow deep breathes trying desperately not to feel the movement of the elevator underneath his feet. Wally rambled on about Iris and a party, something about *Jay coming to visit and a birthday present he had trouble wrapping.

"It looks like a toddler did it, honestly, there's tap everywhere! Rob tried to help but-"

_Eeeeerrckkk_

The elevator suddenly ceased movement.

"Woah.." Wally uttered, both hands gripping the railing in caution. Barry felt his heart speed up so fast that it felt like he was having a heart attack. His breathing quicken- was it getting hotter? Sweat seemed to pour down his face- oh my god it was burning up in here..

"Barry?" Wally grabbed Barry's arm, shaking him to have his attention. He completely forgot that he had closed his eyes, they were shut tight in mental anguish.

"Hey! Barry!"Wally raised his voice which made Barry involuntarily shout back in fright. He dropped his files, bringing his hands to his face trying to calm himself down.

"Relax-" the elevator's power went off, it shook but Wally caught a faint metal _clank_ that seemed to hold the elevator in place. Thank god for that. It was pitch black and the only sound he could hear was Barry's erratic breathing. Wally found his uncle in the dark, his eyes adjusting slightly to catch his uncle's figure.

"Wally?"

"Yeah, I'm right here, relax, Barry. What's wrong?"

His uncle didn't seem to listen and just concentrated on breathing. Thankfully, the emergency lights within the elevator turned on, they were dim but enough to see one another. Wally looked back at Barry, raising a brow to see him trying to loosen his tie.

"Hey! What's wrong- Barry what's wrong?" Wally watched as Barry tossed his tie to the ground and started to pry his shirt open. Wally grabbed Barry's hands to stop him, his eyes suddenly on his nephew as if he had just appeared.

"What are you doing?"

"I got to get out- maybe if I can vibrate-"

"Barry! No! You're having a panic attack, there's so many things that can go wrong"

"I have to get out of here!" Barry didn't seem to listen to Wally, his hands were groping at the metal around him, trying to find anything to salvation. Wally gently took Barry's hand and turned him away from the corner.

"Sit down, he-hey! Look at me" Wally stopped him from dashing away, Barry obeyed looking at his nephew with full focus. Wally could feel him shake and thought that Barry was about to vibrate himself till he disappeared underneath him. Wally tugged him down till they both were sitting. Barry tucked himself into the corner, his breathing still crazy and unpredictable.

"Don't worry, the elevator will turn back on" Wally reassured but the mention of their situation only made Barry even more nervous, "T-Then we can go to Auntie Iris and eat some of that cake! H-Hey, you remember the time when *Billy accidentally gave you a mango milkshake on your birthday last year?"

Barry smiled weakly, still trembling and replied, "I-I was a-allergic to ma-mangoes"

Wally laughed softly, "He wouldn't stop apologizing for weeks, haha"

"Wally, I feel sick"

"It's okay, we won't talk about mangoes anymore..." Wally didn't like the idea of Barry throwing up right now, "Oh, Rob told me a funny blonde joke! So a dumb blonde and a smart blonde both jump off a cliff at the same time. Who lands first? The dumb one because smart blondes don't exist! Hahaha!"

Barry just stared at Wally with a blank expression.

"Not..that..blondes..all of them are-..." Barry buried his face into his hands, getting the urge to throw up again. Wally decided to just keep him preoccupy with little things. Shoes, hair, fingers...anything to keep his uncle's mind off the fact that he was claustrophobic. At some point, *Barry had began to unbutton his shirt again and throw it to the side. Wally didn't understand the point in doing it but right now, if it made him feel comfortable, then it was fine by him. Barry was now attempting to take his pants off but Wally quickly stopped him.

"Close your eyes, Barry"

"N-no.." Barry growled back.

"I'll be right here, I promise, just close your eyes" Wally grabbed both of his hands tightly, Barry squeezed back making his knuckles white and painful in Wally's hold. But he didn't let go. Barry finally closed his eyes but then jerked them open again in fear.

"Put your head on my shoulder, just relax" Wally continued to instruct Barry with some success. He was sitting at his right side, hands tightly clenched together and knees close to his chest. Overall Wally knew Barry was trying to give himself as much space as possible. It was a bit impossible since they were stuck inside a small spaced area. After some time to adjust, Barry eventually did lay his head on Wally's shoulder. After a few minutes, Barry's breathing was less wild but still irregular. Wally would ask him every 5 minutes on how he was doing. Barry would sometimes say weird things that didn't make sense or just a small 'okay'. He wasn't trembling as bad as before and Barry had successfully accomplished in making Wally's hands completely numb.

It was a whole 12 minutes before the elevator finally sprung back to life. Barry was startled by the sudden movement, going back his crazy behavior of trying to vibrate out, but thankfully the elevator doors opened.

Firefighters and police officers greeted them as they left. Barry finally let Wally's poor hands go when he stepped on solid land. A paramedic usher the two to check on them but Barry insisted that he was fine and so was Wally.

"You sure you're okay?" Wally asked Barry, he could tell that he was still shaking a little.

"Yes..." he replied, "Thank you- promise you won't tell Iris what happened"

Wally did a crisscross over his chest, "Promise" he said with a smile, "Some birthday, huh?"

"You could say that. I'm glad that I didn't have to face it alone" Wally glowed with admiration.

_END_

*Jay – Jay Garrick, the first Flash. I'm sure you knew that.

*Billy – Bill Batson aka Captain Marvel..yup you knew that

*Some people experiencing a panic attack feel the need to shed their clothing to create that 'open' feeling.

Oh just for people who didn't get the blonde joke..Barry is blonde..so..Wally da fuq you saying.


End file.
